


Sincerely Yours

by sitherynxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bipolar Disorder, Draco is an asshole but what else is new, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter AU, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, Jedi’s exist, Love Triangles, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Protective!anakin, Racing thoughts, Reader escapes to her thoughts a lot, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Sarcastic Draco Malfoy, Shakespeare is very important here, Slow Burn, Star Wars AU, Suitless Darth Vader, possessive!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitherynxo/pseuds/sitherynxo
Summary: Anakin Skywalker x Reader x Draco Malfoy.Reader battles feelings towards a best friend who is reluctant to love her until she meets an arrogant womanizer who wants to give her everything. Shakespeare inspired letters are the only link to her destined beloved.****18+ / all characters are well above age in this fiction. /
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	1. Distraction

"You have no idea what you'll be missing." He huffs out as he helps you with your boxes, filled to the brim with memories from throughout the years. 

"Oh you mean the newest hits by Cantina Band? Or are we talking about the October issue of Wookie Monthly?" Your snarky response makes him chuckle as you clear out your bedroom and take a look around for what may be the last time. You were making the right decision. You couldn't continue to hold yourself back from the life you desire. The future you craved. 

You looked up at him, Anakin, your best friend since practically infancy. His mother and your uncle were very close when you were growing up. You both were there for each other during the difficulty of their passings and did almost everything together from then on. He was like a brother. A drop dead gorgeous, dignified, perfectly built... okay well, he was off limits. At least, he had to be. 

A Jedi was forbidden to love. Besides, gawking from afar was way more fun. Sometimes you would watch him train alone in the fields, the sleek muscles gleaming as he swung the saber and dodged the training droids. The sweat beading down his chest, glistening on his abdomen and trickling towards the curly forest above his dark trousers. You often found yourself imagining following the same path with your tongue. "You know what I mean." His words brought you back from your thoughts. He looked down at you, a sparkle in his eyes flashed as if he knew what you were thinking, but disappeared just as quickly. "Who am I supposed to complain about Obi-Wan to?" 

You laughed and shoved his shoulder. He gave you that wide grin and shook his head, looking down as his smile faded. "I'm really going to miss you." He whispered. 

Your laugh died in your throat as you heard the sincerity in his words. It felt different, heavier. You don't remember the last time his voice sounded like this. He froze as the realization of his words settled in the air.

Anakin was not allowed to have attachments. Master Obi-Wan didn't necessarily "approve" of your friendship as it was, stating that it would only slow down his achievements. ‘Anakin, you'll never be granted the rank of Master if you don't adhere to the Jedi code.’ He would say these things in front of you for obvious reasons but it only made your friendship stronger, Anakin protected you.

"--Man." He awkwardly chuckled and patted your back. Well, there goes that moment. You silently swear to yourself but laugh softly to brush it off. "Um, lets go. Your train arrives soon, right?" 

You quietly nod and close the door to your bedroom as you make your way to the ship. A few months ago, you decided to bite the bullet and move away from your childhood home. Away from the drama of it all. Away from Anakin. 

The memory hit you like a wave as you thought back to the banquet in honor of Master Kenobi and Anakin's latest victory. Your heart soared when you saw him walking down the ramp of the ship and enter through the large doors of the building. He hadn't seen you yet so you began to make your way towards him when he quickly said a word to his Master and took a sharp right turn towards the coat room. Hesitating, you stopped dead in your tracks. Thinking back on it now, you should have turned to walk towards the General. You should have turned around.

But, before you knew it you found yourself in front of the slightly opened coat room door. Just as you were about to pull, you heard it. You heard her voice.

"Ani, I was so worried about you. Please, why do you have to keep leaving on missions like this? You promised you would leave this lifestyle, for us." Your heart sank. You heard rumors of his... "closeness" with the senator, but he always denied them even when you were both alone. You didn't think twice about it. You trust him.

You trusted him.

Not staying to hear his response, you bolted back towards the banquet hall. Immediately grabbing a champagne flute, you down it in one harsh gulp attempting to wash the horrible taste lingering on your tongue. 

Why were you upset? Gulp. 

He wasn't yours to claim. Gulp. 

He lied to you. Gulp. 

He's just a friend. Gulp. 

"For us." 

Gulp.

"Are you nervous?" Anakin's booming voice brought you back to the present as you realized where you were. You have to stop getting so distracted. 

The ship landed and your items were being loaded onto a train a few hundred feet away. You felt strange watching this all come to reality. 

You gave a small nod as your mouth fell into a line. "it's a new adventure but I'm sure everything will be just fine." You stood from your seat and made your way to the platform. Before you could step any farther, Anakin grabbed your wrist gently. Your head turned to look at him and his face made you stop in your tracks. "What's wrong?" 

He shrugged and tugged on a little smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "What else can I say to make you stay that I haven't already?" 

You smiled softly remembering the many hours of back and forth you both had after you mustered up the courage to tell him your decision. It was a week after the banquet and to be honest you were still stunned you got home. You were sure Anakin had something to do with it but he would never bring it up, not when this was far more important. He demanded to know the reason behind your sudden decision and you just shrugged his questions off going on about new adventures and wanting to leave the only planet you've ever known. "It's new memories. Who knows, I might find a better best friend." You both laughed when he still gave you playful daggers but the hurt in his eyes had you regretting everything.

"You aren't tired of me yet, Skywalker?" You nudged his side with your elbow and a coy smile as he released your wrist. 

He bit his bottom lip as he smiled and looked at you. Stars, you never wanted to be a body part more in your life. "Seriously. Can I at least come visit you soon?" 

Your heart rattled in your chest. This was your last chance. Do it. "Won't your precious senator be jealous?" You tried to make the tone of your voice as sarcastic as possible but it came out coated in jealousy.

His smile fell immediately and you had to look down at your feet, heat crawling up your neck to your cheeks.

So, maybe you shouldn't have done it.

You could feel his eyes on you but you couldn't bring yourself to look up yet. You watched his feet as he began to step back, that made your eyes slowly work up the length of his body to his stone cold face. His eyes raging with fire. 

"I'm not doing this with you right now. On your last day, really?" The words coming out clipped, laced with anger. You looked into his eyes and saw the betrayal in them. 

You couldn't understand why he was the one angry with you. You're the one who feels like they're suffering. The one who has to smile every time he leaves your company to sneak off. The one who has to pretend like he's not in your stupid fucking dreams every night. Nipping and sucking on places that were so foreign to the both of you. He wasn't the one imagining a future that will never exist. He doesn't get to be angry. 

"Anakin, I know you better than you know yourself. Just tell me the truth, are you with her?" 

He rolled his eyes and looked off to the side, crossing his arms over his chest in the process. "I didn't realize we went back 10 years. What are we, 15?" 

"Apparently." Your response came out quick and short which brought his eyes back to yours. Tenderness in them now. 

"Look, you know I'm forbidden to have feelings for anyone." His eyes pleading with you. "It just sort of happened. I'm not even entirely sure if we're really a thing." He put air quotes over the phrase "a thing" and ran a hand through his long brunette waves. 

You shrugged. Your throat began to close up but you swallowed to keep it down. "And?"

He sighed heavily. "I've got a lot to think about. I mean yes, she's the first girl I've been... involved with." He was struggling to find the right words, to let you down easy. "She wants me to commit, I mean, we've known each other for so long. It makes sense but I just-" He grunts, exasperated.

Every sentence pierced into you like a horrific punch. Involved with? Commit? "We've known each other longer than that. What makes us different?" The words slipped out before you could process them. 

"I'm a Jedi, you know-" 

You interrupt him again, "So with me, you're a Jedi but with her you're Ani?" You put mocking emphasis on the nickname she gave him. "I sit here and respect the code while she feels you up behind closed doors like a common whor-" 

"Don't you fucking start. You know that's not what's happening. She cares about me!" 

You roll your eyes, mostly to avoid showing him the tears forming. "So what is it, do you love her?" 

"Why do you even care? You're not my girlfriend." He was loud but not nearly shouting. 

Your breath hitched as you felt the prickle of salty tears rim your eyes, not yet overflowing. You swallowed again to keep the emotions down, the spit tasting bitter, you whispered almost inaudibly. "I know." You cleared your throat and gave a brave smile. "I just... want to see you happy. It was only a question, that's all." Your brain went into escape mode and just wanted to be done with this conversation. You mentally kicked yourself for even starting this. 

He looked longingly into your eyes before stepping closer and putting a hand to your cheek. "To be wise and love, Exceeds man's might."

You softened into his palm as it cradled you for a second, closing your eyes. It was new but it felt so natural. You opened your eyes again, his face was bent closer to yours. Your lips parted reflexively, noticing his eyes were hooded. Your sight went down to his plush lips and you felt yourself leaning into his embrace, feeling his toned torso beneath your nipples that puckered in response to him. 

He must have felt the heat emanating from your body because he placed his other hand on your hip, bringing your two bodies even closer. He looked down for a second before he forced himself to look in your eyes again, a sudden intensity in them. 

As he opened his mouth to speak, a roaring horn sounded into the air. It's time. You both sprung from the intimacy of the moment and looked down, away from each other. He adjusted his hooded robe to distract from the swell as he cleared his throat.

"ALL ABOARD" The conductor screamed at the crowds on the platform saying their last goodbyes to friends and family. 

"I guess this is it." You folded your arms over your chest, suddenly wanting to protect yourself. "I'll see you soon?" 

He only nodded and gave you a small smile. You felt he wanted to say more. Honestly, you wished he would say more. Where did this leave you? 

You wrapped him into a quick bear hug before releasing him and turned around to begin the ascend up the steps of the train. You quickly found your seat and looked out the window to find Anakin, feet still planted right where you left him. He looked conflicted as you both locked eyes and the train began rolling away. 

If you believed you were confused before, you didn't know how to feel now. He's clearly doing something with the senator. Well, she believes they're together. He sees you as a friend and that's what he is to you. But, friends don't do what you both just did. He believes too strongly in the Jedi code. Only when it comes to you though, apparently. So why do you still feel like shit for leaving? Maybe you just pushed him right into her arms. You never really were a fighter. You should have told him your feelings. Would it really have changed anything? 

You went back and forth with yourself for what felt like hours before the vibration from the train lulled you to sleep. Tonight, Anakin wasn't in your dreams. 

  * ••



A white dragon slithered around you, hunger in its eyes. You couldn't tell where you were but you felt the steamy breath gently fall over your body as you stood frozen in place. The dragon's face came to look at you and you wanted to scream but couldn't find your voice as your lips parted. 

"Scared?"

  * ••



The next morning you stepped off the train and blinked away the morning fog. You're here, in your new city, your new life. No more questions.

You arranged for your luggage to be delivered to your new residence later in the day. You decided to go out for a coffee and wander the town, your new roommate is probably at home and you don't want to bombard her so early in the day. It was only 10am, she could be sleeping, who knows.

Her name was Millie and her ad for a new roommate was just what you were looking for- well, it was what you needed. The decision to move was so out of nowhere that you didn't really have the time to look around, you needed something now and after a couple text conversations with Millie, you decided she was alright. At least, you assumed she wasn't a serial killer. She claimed she needed a roommate not for the money but as a permanent nanny to her cat, Ireland. It's not like you had a choice to say no in the moment besides you loved cats so what could be a better arrangement?

As you made your way to the front door of your new home a couple hours later, you took in a deep breath. It was about 6pm now, you walked around, went to see a couple movies and had a good cry in the park as you realized that this is real and you really left everything behind. The questions still roamed your brain, you couldn't help it. You felt numb. 

You raised your fist to knock before the door swung open and a tall, muscly, raven haired woman stood on the other side. She looked completely badass and very, very intimidating. 

"Oh, um, hi, hello there.. I'm-" You were interrupted by her hand to your face and an obvious eye roll accompanied by a smirk. 

"I know who you are, I don't just invite anyone to my home. Come in." Her words were like velvet with her accent, enticing. You followed her into the home and she closed the door behind you. You took in the living area, large and surprisingly peppered with dark green and silver accents. "I'm sorry to leave out on you so soon without a tour but there isn't much to see, really." 

The puzzled look on your face made her laugh a little. "My boyfriend Gregory is taking me out tonight. He should be here any moment. I realize I should have asked when you would be coming to sort something out but," she shrugged. "I can't really change that now, can I?" 

Her apathetic attitude was different from what you're used to but you just mimicked her shrug. "It's fine. We can talk more tomorrow morning once I'm settled?" 

She smiled and nodded as a knock came at the front door. A second later, a man opened it letting himself in while laughing along with a friend behind him. "Babe, I hope you don't mind I brought Draco to stay here and take care of Ireland while we're gone. It could be an all nighter if you get what I mean." He smirked and winked at her before completely passing you and grabbing her by the waist. 

Her went in to kiss her, at least you think he did with all the quiet giggles you heard.They weren't your main focus at the moment. Your eyes had been fixated on his friend, what was his name? 

Draco. 

He was staring back at you, his jaw ticked and a smirk of amusement plastered on his face when he saw the blush creep to your cheeks. 

Wait, did he say Draco was going to stay here while they're gone? 


	2. Blossom.

“I’m sorry,” Millie’s giggles cut you from your trance-like gaze on Draco. “Gregory, Draco, this is my new roommate I was telling you about.” Her smile drifted to your face as she gestured to them. “This is my boyfriend and one of his really good friends. He comes to take care of Ireland when we aren’t around but he isn’t always readily available. Enter you.” She laughs and everyone looks towards you.

You look from Millie and Gregory to Draco and back, feeling speechless and only able to give a little wave to the both of them. 

“Darling, Draco doesn’t have to stay tonight. She’s able to control Ireland on her own.” Millie assures Gregory but before he responds Draco interrupts. 

“I don’t mind, Millicent. Really.” He glances at you before picking Ireland up in his large hands. “Ireland likes to be fed a certain way, someone has to teach the new girl how to do it.” 

His cocky grin caught your attention. His accent was lovely but wait, wait, is he calling you incompetent?

“I’m sure I can manage filling up a bowl, thank you.” Your voice a little raspy from the dryness in your throat made the room silent. 

“You hear that, Malfoy? She’s going to give you a run for your money. Ireland isn’t going to know who you are by the end of the week.” Gregory’s boisterous laugh cut the tension and Millie joined in a second later. “Let’s go, baby. We have reservations for dinner and I cannot wait to fill your mouth.” He smirked and she bit her lip, drawing circles on his chest with the tip of her nail.

“Gross.” You and Draco both grimaced and said together as they made their way to the door.

Millie turned back to you before closing the door. “Call me if he’s being too big of an asshole. Don’t wait up.” She winked and then she was gone. 

Silence filled the room once again.

You clawed nervously at your elbow with your nails, a habit that you could not boot. Anakin would always wrap his arms around you from behind and squeeze as tight as he could whenever he caught you in that stance. He would squeeze so tight that his face would turn red and you couldn’t breathe from all the laughter that escaped. 

Anakin… of course you missed him. Maybe you should call him and let him know you for here? No. If he cared, he would have called to check up on you. Well, he could be busy?

“So what, or who, are you running away from?” Draco’s voice cut through your thoughts and you watched as he let Ireland jump from his arms and run to the kitchen, her bell ringing in the distance. You furrowed your brows.

“What are you talking about?” Your voice was small but you tried to put a bit of an edge to it. You couldn’t understand why but he made you so angry, his smug smile made you want to slap it off him. 

or kiss it off. 

Wait, no. What are you saying? Draco, this guy who oozes confidence could never, would never, even come close to being something like that to you. You didn’t even know if your feelings for Anakin would ever go away. The way he looked at you before the train left, he wanted to say something else. 

If only you had more time, if only he wasn’t with the senator. If only he could make a coherent decision.

Hmph, men. 

But, you have to give Draco credit. He was an extremely attractive man. You couldn’t help who your body reacted to, even if he did seem like a dick. Hmm, dick...

Your thoughts were interrupted again by Draco snapping his fingers in your face. “Are we supposed to be hiding you?” He bent closer to level with your face, looking intently into your eyes, an eyebrow arched. “Mmm?” His low hum echoed in your ears and shot straight to your core. 

“I, um, no, I just wanted something new.” You felt yourself take a step away but his hand on your lower back stopped you. Your breath picked up, your heart started racing, you just wanted to escape to your room. You just want to be alone. Escape, you need to find an escape. You need to-

“Movie?” 

“I’m sorry?” His soft voice caught you off guard. You refocused on his face and he tilted his head towards the couch. 

“Would you like to watch a movie? It seems you might need it.” He chuckled, not waiting for your answer. He led you to the couch and handed you the remote. “You can choose whichever one you’d like. I’ll go raid Millie’s kitchen for snacks.” He gave you a side smile and walked off.

You stood there for a second before slowly lowering yourself down to sit on the couch. The remote still firm in your grip, you escaped to your thoughts again. 

Draco has put you through a coaster of emotions and you’ve known him approximately 30 minutes. He seemed so narcissistic when you locked eyes with him the second he walked through that door. That smirk when he caught you blushing under his stare, like he knew you would. So full of himself, as if he truly believed that he was superior. But, here he was making popcorn and getting snacks for a movie night. 

Your ringtone blasted into the quiet room and you fumbled for a second. You retrieved your phone and froze at the name. It’s Anakin. You studied the screen, going back and forth in your mind. Did you have the courage to speak to your best friend right now?

The ringtone stopped. 

You held the phone to your chest and blew out a breath you realized you were holding. 

“Well, now I am a little scared you’re hiding from someone.” Draco mused as he sat next to you on the couch and placed two bowls on the coffee table. 

You looked at him, your bottom lip quivering. You were trying so hard to keep everything in. “I’m sorry, no. I’m fine.”

His face showed no expression as he continued to eye you, his pupils bouncing around the features on your face. Then, he sat back on the couch and began flipping through the movie options.

“I’m guessing nothing sad or romantic, huh?” He laughed to himself. Laughed. “Comedy, maybe?”

You just continued to stare at him as he faced the television, admittedly shocked. 

He shrugged and turned his head towards you. “Listen, princess. I’m not going to make you talk about shit. Clearly, you’re going through something,” He smiled and bit his lip to hold back a laugh. “and If I don’t know what it is, then I’m going to make up my own crazy, messed up, deathly scenarios.” 

You blinked once, registering his words. And then you laughed. Laughed like a psycho who just hit their breaking point. You couldn’t stop laughing, even when you tried to cover your mouth. Draco cocked an eyebrow. 

“Wh- What kind?” You choked out, trying to contain yourself. 

“Sorry?” His body was turned facing you now and his confused expression threw you into another laughing fit. 

“What kind of scenarios?” You bit your lip to keep the laughs at bay and Draco’s face broke into a smile.

“Well, you already know I believe you’re a runaway. You must have extracted someone’s blood to sell on the black market for a hefty profit. Now they’re calling you to get the money you owe them.” He chuckled along with your giggles. 

“If only it were that simple.” Your giggles died down to a light sigh and you shrugged. You suddenly felt free, like the boulder you were carrying just disappeared. “I’m just being a complete idiot, to be honest.” 

Draco shook his head. “An idiot? No. Insane? Absolutely.” He flashed you a core wrenching smile and picked up the bowl of popcorn, offering it to you.

You picked a piece and popped it into your mouth. “Insane is my nickname.” Slouching back onto the couch, you sighed heavily. 

“Let’s stick with Princess.” 

You smiled to yourself, a heated blush on your face. This man just saw a dozen emotions cross your face in the span of two minutes and still called you a princess. You let your eyes sneak a glance at him, he was focused on the channels again. His profile looked as if a skilled sculptor molded him in a workshop. 

His lip quirked up in a smirk. “I know you’re staring at me.” 

You rolled your eyes to hide your initial shock. “You just think you’re so captivating, don’t you?” Sitting up straight on the couch, you lifted your legs off the floor and crossed them. “All bark, no bite.”

“So, you want me to bite you?” His gaze was still on the television but the wolffish grin was for you. 

Just as you were about to throw a pillow at him, your ringtone went off again. He looked over at you and down to the phone between your bodies. You quickly grabbed it and stood up. “I should take this.” He only nodded. 

You cleared your throat as you turned your back to Draco and answered the phone. “H-Hello?” 

“Thank the fucking stars.” Anakin blurted out. “Are you alright? I called earlier and left over a hundred messages.” You could hear the concern in his voice and it gave you a small smile. “I was so close to dropping everything and flying over to make sure you were okay, I-“ 

“I’m fine, Anakin.” Your even toned voice surprised you. “I met my roommate and some of her friends and just lost track of time.” It wasn’t a lie. 

“I’m glad to know you’re safe,” He trailed off for a second. “I was worried about you. I miss you.” He cleared his throat. “I really think we should talk about what happened yesterday.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Princess,” Draco’s smooth voice rang low in your other ear from behind, making you gasp lightly. He steadied you with a hand on your hip. “Would you like a drink?”

“Who is that?” Anakin voiced into the other line, his tone laced with confusion and shock. 

“Lemonade, if possible?” Draco nodded once and slipped by you into the kitchen. 

“Who was that?” His voice was harsher now. 

“A friend.” You bit out quietly. “Now, what do you want to talk about?” 

He was silent.

“Hello?” You thought he actually hung up for a second before you heard a lightsaber ignite. 

“Nothing. I have to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He said through clenched teeth. He ended the call before you could respond. 

What is his problem? You had so many questions filling your head again but you pushed them all away. You will not spend another night thinking about Anakin Skywalker. 

As Draco walked back to the couch with the drinks in hand, you plopped back down in your seat. 

“Mobster wants his money, huh?” He put the drinks down and kneeled in front of you placing his toned hands on your knees.

You couldn’t help but crack a smile and shake your head. “The mobster has all his shiny coins but I think he also wants my wrinkled dollar bills.” 

He laughed quietly and looked slightly up at you. “The ones that are beaten up are always the most loved.” You looked down at his gaze, his eyes holding something you weren’t familiar with. 

“I don’t know about that.” You said softly. 

“If we are true to ourselves, we can not be false to anyone.” 

“That’s easier said than done.” You looked away from him but his fingers caught your chin and brought your face back. 

“Then I’ll go first,” His hand changed positions to cradle your neck as his other arm snaked behind your back making your body smack against him. 

You gasped and he took the opportunity to kiss you, hard. Instinctively, you melted into it allowing him to deepen it with a groan and swiftly change positions so you were lying back on the cushioned sofa and he was flush on top. He cradled your head softly at the base of your neck and his other arm supported his weight. 

A moan escaped your lips. Your hands involuntarily fist in his shirt as your hips lifted to grind against his, feeling the solid evidence of his desires, you needed him closer.

He pulled away slightly and you whimpered at the loss of contact but he only moved to kiss your jaw and tilt your neck with his hand. He blazes wet kisses down the length to your collarbone, moving his hand from your neck to your hair and tugging slightly which made you arch against him with a soft exhale. He lifted his head, letting it dangle for a second. “Fuck,” he growled. 

He put his forehead on yours as you both fought for air to enter your lungs. You had absolutely no thoughts and could barely string a sentence together.

“I think, um. Warm lemonade.” You blurted out. He chuckled, somehow understanding, as he kissed your forehead and sat back up on the couch, grabbing a pillow to rest on his hardened lap. You felt cold once he left your embrace but you didn’t know if you shivered from the temperature or the adrenaline was leaving your body. You started to feel out of place and used, even though nothing really happened. 

He watched your movements intently. “Don’t.” He simply stated, as if he could read your thoughts. “I wouldn’t take shiny coins over you.” 

You just shook your head. “Don’t let lust cloud your mind.” 

He began to move towards you again when the door swung open, Millie and Gregory barging in like two drunken idiots on a cruise. 

“Are we still walking up the driveway?” Millie slurs along with laughter before turning towards you. “Hey, it’s you! When did you get here?” She looks over to Draco and covers her mouth in shock. “Malfoy, you asshole! Don’t fuck this one, I like her!” She was shouting now, your face turned beet red from embarrassment. You were sure the neighbors were getting quite a show through the opened door. 

“Millie, let’s get you upstairs. I hope you saved some room because I have one more thing to stuff you with.” Gregory’s voice drifted as they both wobbled up the stairs and shut the bedroom door. You weren’t sure if you could get used to this. 

Draco cleared his throat. “They’re not always this bad, I promise.” 

“I better go get some rest, it’s getting late.” You glanced over at the clock as you stood, 9:45pm. “I have a lot of unpacking to do tomorrow.” 

“Why don’t I come over and help?” Draco stood up next to you and placed his hands deep in his pockets.

You winced at his offer and started playing with your fingers as you looked at him. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

He sensed your hesitation but couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from. “It’ll just be unpacking, as friends. I know my way around a box.”

“You could say that again, Malfoy!” Gregory came running down the stairs shirtless, his pants unbuttoned and halfway down his thighs. You averted your gaze and looked down at the floor as Draco sighed heavily. “This guy once fucked twin sisters one right after the other and then on his way out, hit the mum in the guest bedroom,” Gregory couldn’t contain his laughter, the scent of hard liquor wafting in the air. “Tell her the story, oh it’s my favorite!” He almost slipped on his pant leg and you wished for the night to just be over.

“Why are you down here, you bastard.” Draco practically spat out, more of a statement than an actual question. 

Gregory’s laughter died as he turned and rummaged in the closet, pulling out a small box. “Rubbers are out upstairs, I’m sure you understand.” He winked and strode back up the stairs, ignoring Draco’s eyes closing from frustration. 

You felt a pit in your stomach. Was he just going to use you as a pocket pussy this whole time?

You clawed at your elbow as you waited to hear the door click upstairs. You craved the emotional support Anakin would give you right about now. He always knew how to bring you to the surface of your self doubt and make you forget about the crumbling world around you. 

The door closed and you looked at the floor as you began to walk towards the staircase. “Goodnight, Draco.” 

He didn’t say anything, just silently watched your body disappear out of sight. You shut your door and slid down it like a lovesick teenager. There was only one person you wanted to talk to right now but after two calls sent straight to voicemail, you gave up. 

You decided to send him one text.

“I miss you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every kudos I get makes me so happy! thank you to everyone enjoying this!! 
> 
> Twitter: @/sitherynxo


	3. Cliches

The next morning you felt like a complete zombie laying in bed staring at the ceiling, except a zombie had a purpose to keep moving. You just couldn’t shake how you left things with Anakin at the train station and the phone call didn’t make things any better. He still hasn’t responded to your messages and you’ve given up hope. 

You decided to skip breakfast, ignore all the boxes scattered around the room and head outside to the backyard. Millie’s place had a spacious area with an oak tree that casted a cooling shade. 

Sitting underneath the tree you began to read the latest addition to your personal library. Romance genre, because you were cliche like that. Only because you had no love in your life didn’t mean you hated to read it for others.

“Lancelot, you lovesick fool.” You murmured to yourself as you flipped the page. 

“Another romance, I presume?” 

You froze as you immediately recognized Anakin’s voice. He’s here? 

You lifted your gaze to settle on his tall figure, he was sporting his usual jedi attire minus the cloak. 

_He was here_. 

You couldn’t stand up fast enough. You jumped into his arms and he twirled you around, his grip tight on you as if he couldn’t bear to let go and his smile so wide his teeth glistened in the sun.

“Anakin, what are you doing here?” You exclaimed as he set you down, still unbelievably shocked he was actually in front of you. You gave him your new address for emergencies but didn’t expect he’d take the extremely long trip just to drop by, especially without your knowledge.

“I can’t come and see my favorite person?” His smile was genuine but didn’t quite reach his eyes. Something was wrong. 

You narrowed your eyes, twisting your mouth into a scowl. “Tell me, tell me everything.” 

He looked down for a second clearly avoiding your intruding gaze. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” He caught your eyes. “I felt a tremor in the force last night. I sensed you were in trouble and with that phone call I—“ Anakin pursed his lips. “You’re being... safe, right?” 

His voice trembled a bit at the last sentence but his face didn’t give away the reason. 

“It’s okay—I’m fine, I’m kind of worried about you now. Is it Master Kenobi?” You searched his eyes for something but came up empty. Clearing your throat you continued, “Girlfriend troubles?” You tried to hide your wince.

The left corner of his mouth quirked up and he huffed a breath from his nose. “ _Ex-girlfriend_.”

Hope bubbled in your chest. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear about that.” You covered your mouth in pretend shock and hid your smile. Maybe things _are_ turning around. 

You went in and hugged his midsection, linking your fingers behind his back and snuggling the side of your face into his chest. He reciprocated the hug and set his chin on top of your head. 

“I’m actually not upset about it at all.” 

You tilted your head to look up at him, still locked in the embrace. “ _Oh_?” It came out as a soft breath when you saw the hunger in his eyes. Your faces were back in the familiar position from earlier in the week, except this time he didn’t seem hesitant. He didn’t have anyone holding him back anymore. 

“Good morning, princess.” Draco’s sultry voice invaded the air, you and Anakin snapped your heads in the direction of the gate. Hatred blazing in Anakin’s eyes at the vocal recognition.

Draco stood at the entrance of the backyard holding a coffee in each hand, confidence in his strut down the pebble walkway and onto the grass in front of you.

“Millie told me you didn’t eat, so I picked you up a coffee—“ He held out the coffee for you to grab, making you untangle yourself from Anakin. It was warm and smelled of french vanilla. “and a cookie.” He smiled as he reached in his back pocket with the now free hand and pulled out one packaged chocolate chip cookie. 

You blushed at the fact he thought of you and wondered if Millie said something or if he’d actually asked. 

You took the cookie from him and smiled softly whispering your thanks. 

Draco switched his smiling face to a smirk and faced Anakin. “I’m Draco, her friend.” He held out a seemingly friendly hand as he waited for a response. After what felt like forever, Anakin shook his hand. 

“Anakin.” His voice was so low you barely recognized it. The two stared at each other even after their hands dropped, the tension was almost unbearable as you stood by Anakin’s side. You could see the humor in Draco’s expression as if he was enjoying the fire in Anakin’s eyes. 

“Oh, would you look at the time. I better go unpack!” You begin to make your way around the two men before Draco steps in your path. 

“That’s actually the second reason why I’m here. My offer still stands, I’d love to assist you in anything you may need.” His suggestive smile had your stomach doing flips as you instinctively backed away a foot but crashed into Anakin’s hard chest, almost spilling coffee everywhere. 

“Actually, I’ve already agreed to help her.” 

You tilted your head to look up at Anakin and then looked at Draco. His nostrils flared slightly as he looked between the two of you. 

Yes, bursting into flames would be great right now.

“Well,” He nods once. “I’ll show you around town tonight, get you better acquainted with the city.” You tried to interrupt but he held out a hand. “I’ll be waiting for you in the living room,” He grabs your free hand and plants a kiss on it. “on the couch.” He winks and turns around to walk towards the house. You couldn’t help the goofy grin that displayed when you recalled last night. 

Anakin wrapped a protective arm around your waist from behind when Draco looked back with a sly smile before entering the home. He looked down at you and caught your gaze, tilting his head towards the door his voice came out stern. “We need to talk.” 

—————

As you finished folding all your laundry and getting rid of the last boxes, Anakin sat on the end of your bed. It took a little less than an hour to put everything away but you both didn’t speak the entire time which made the time go at a turtle's pace. His dark robes contrasted against your sheets, sunflowers along a sunset. Coincidentally, Anakin bought them for you. 

You grabbed your lukewarm coffee and took a seat next to him, realizing it was time for that talk. Your heart was pounding in the silent room, you wanted to scream for him to get it out already, whatever he wanted to say. 

“At the train station, after you left—“ he paused, calculating what he was going to say next. “I felt a shift in me, almost like I lost a part of myself.” He was staring at you, his eyes intensely gauging yours for a reaction. “I didn’t realize it at the time but ever since you left, I haven’t been able to sleep.” 

You lifted an eyebrow, honestly confused to where he was going with all of this. 

“I felt it last night.” He looked down now, his body going rigid as if he couldn’t physically continue speaking. 

“Felt what?” It was a whisper but he tilted his head to catch your eyes again, sorrow filling them.

“I felt your feelings change. For me. _For him.”_ He disgustedly spat at your bedroom door. “I don’t think you’re safe here.” 

You loosened your grip on the cup not realizing your fingernails were digging into the foam. That’s what he felt in the force, that’s why he was here unexpectedly.

He knows you kissed Draco.

You placed the cup on the floor and placed a shaky hand on Anakin’s. “I’m safe, I promise.” You didn’t want to elaborate. You couldn’t even explain it to yourself but Anakin was right. Your feelings did change, not completely but... your brain was a fucked up mess.

“I’m not giving up on you.” 

Before you could register his words he kissed you, soft but forceful. His palm cradling your cheek and your mind went back to the time at the train station. You smiled against his lips, wrapping your arms around his neck. You’ve wanted this for so long it felt surreal.

Anakin took your bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently, eliciting a tiny mewl. He released your lip and gently grabbed your arms from his shoulders, taking one hand and placing it on top of his lap. He squeezed your hand allowing you to recognize your position at the base of his shaft. He exhaled deeply, never taking his eyes off you, his lips parted slightly.

“Anakin—“ Your fingers twitched under his grip, you wanted so badly to stroke him and bring groans to those lips. 

Then, his comlink went off. The flush of reality came back in the air but your eyes pleaded with his.   
  


_No, no, please. Just this once._

He brought your hand up to his lips and planted a soft kiss. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.” He interlocked your fingers and stood, bringing you up with him. He was reluctant to leave, knowing the potential results but, he had a commitment to the council. You could see him fighting with his body to move.

“Go,” You whispered as you stroked his cheek with your free hand and sighed. “Before Master Kenobi sends a fleet to come retrieve you.” He chuckled and kissed your forehead. 

You walked hand and hand downstairs, Draco still on the couch seemingly uninterested in you two. Anakin opened the door and stood outside for a minute, just staring at you, your hand still in his. 

He lifted his other hand and tucked a stray hair behind your ear. 

“I’ll miss you, you know I’ll always be here—“ His eyes darkened as he leaned into your ear and whispered. “in any way, at any time. Just say the word.”

The words traveled through your body and you shivered in anticipation. You’re going to have to have a major conversation with General Kenobi when you visit home, he’s at the bottom of your favorite people list. 

Anakin side eyed Draco and hugged you one last time before heading down the driveway. You watch him for a few seconds and sigh happily, closing the door and walking passed Draco— practically skipping up to your room.

“ _7pm_!” He yells after you close your bedroom door.

Right, you had plans tonight. 

Your stomach churned. Life felt so right with Anakin but, Draco made you feel like a brand new person. 

_This isn’t a date._ You tried to reason with yourself. He’s just taking you out to see the city… at night. 

You shook your head and dug into your closet to find something to wear. It was fall season so a nice sweater would do on a chilly night. 

6:45pm and you looked as presentable as you could for someone going through an existential crisis. 

As you made your way down the stairs to the living room you heard Millie humming in the kitchen and— Draco was gone?

You walked into the kitchen and greeted Millie, she was washing the dishes but shut the water when she saw you come in. Her lips curled into a teasing smile and she turned, leaning against the sink with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Going somewhere?” Her eyebrow raised questioning.

You laughed nervously and looked down at your hands. “Just… out, into town. A little… while?”

“With who?” She didn’t hesitate after you completed your stammering answer. You looked up at her and felt the flush rise to your cheeks. Her body straightened, now even more intrigued. 

“Who?” She questioned louder. 

“Oh please tell me it’s that delicious man you had up in your room earlier—“ She licked her lips. “I’d love to nibble on _that_.” 

Your nose scrunched, a familiar pang of jealousy ripped through you. 

“That’s Anakin, he’s my closest friend but no, no it’s not him.” You took a shaky breath. Why are you so nervous? “Draco offered to show me around, he should be here any minute.” 

She was silent for a moment. 

“Draco?” She placed a hand over her mouth to cover a laugh. “Draco Malfoy? That cunt eating prick? Hmm.” She mused over it and shrugged. “Sounds about right.” 

“What do you mean?” You clawed at your elbow. Fuck. Here’s that feeling again. 

“No nothing, I’m just not surprised. Draco’s always been very… friendly.” There was a knock at the door. She made her way out of the kitchen and called out. “Have fun! Be safe—” Her melodic laugh echoed up the stairs. 

_Well. This is going to be a long night._

You made your way to the door and opened it to see Draco in a forest green knit sweater, black jeans and a bouquet of wine red roses in his hand. Your nervousness flew out the window when you saw his soft smile and warmth in his otherwise steel eyes.

“Princess, radiant as always.” He held out the roses and a teasing smile twisted your lips. 

“I actually prefer sunflowers, strike one.” You turned and headed towards the kitchen, placing the roses in a vase and in the middle of the dining table. Draco was close on your heels, so close that when you turned back around your breath hitched. He towered over your figure, your lower back pressed so hard against the table you were practically sitting on it. 

Draco’s eyes flickered down your body and trailed back up slowly moving over your curves and landing on your lips. “Are you on the menu tonight?” His hands moved quickly, grabbing the back of your thighs and lifting you to fully sit on the sleek glass top and allow his body to fit between your legs. 

Your whole body lit to life, all words escaping you as you just stared, your eyes bobbing from his darkened irises to his soft lips. 

A wicked smile crept on his face as he leaned in and pulled your body closer to his. You felt the need to roll your hips, feel some type of friction. The amount of sexual frustration you’ve been through today, you deserved a treat.

_Note: next time, wear a dress!_

“Shall we?” He whispered against your lips, not making a move to close the gap. 

You leaned in but he teasingly moved his head back, stepping away from your legs he held a hand out. 

Reluctantly, you took it and shot him a glare. “Strike two.” 

He chuckled and helped you down. You both made your way out the door and Draco drove you into the city. You looked out the window at the lights and autumn breeze slipping through the trees. It was a serene sight. 

“I thought we’d go to the fall carnival they have by the harbor?” He snuck a glance at you to gauge your reaction. 

You giggled softly as you caught his eyes. “Afraid of strike three?” 

He smiled and focused on the road, turning onto the bridge leading up to the harbor. “That depends, what’s the punishment and how bad will I like it?” 

You laughed softly and rolled your eyes, looking back out the window and seeing the carnival lights in the distance. Excitement blooming you now. 

After the car was parked and you both made your way into the crowded walkways, you didn’t know where to start first. There were happy screams and laughs all around you, and a cooling breeze swept through your hair. You looked up at Draco as you walked and he glanced down at you, flashing that dazzling smile that made your knees weak. 

He was a perfect gentleman as you made your way through the different game booths and rides. He won you a stuffed snake and even carried it around for you while you skipped to the next attraction, his smile never fading. 

“Now, the best for last!” You squealed as you approached the Ferris wheel. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Really? I never pinned you as someone so cliche.” 

You gave him a playful pout and stood in front of him. “Please?” The pitch in your voice going as high as it could. 

He chuckled softly and kissed your forehead. “How could I deny my Princess anything?” 

His hand found the small of your back as you walked onto the large frame of the seats and the ride began, slow and steady. 

As if by some kind of cheesy magic, the ride stopped right at the top. The reflection of the moon danced on the ocean below and you sighed. Realization hitting you, this was your life now. Ocean, trees, earth. The sky and the stars were now something above you, seemingly unattainable. 

Anakin was somewhere out there. 

Seemingly unattainable.

You caught yourself smiling up at the peaceful darkened atmosphere surrounding you and bit your bottom lip. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Draco’s arm curled around your shoulders, you gasped slightly at the sudden contact. 

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking about something—“ You contemplated your words. “My home.” 

Draco nodded slightly before using his index finger to turn your face towards him.

“You are home.” He kissed you softly, just a soft peck.

You smiled and slowly lifted your eyelids to meet his own.

“So cliche. Strike three.” 

———————

That night you stared up at your bedroom ceiling, your new stuffed snake curled at the bottom of your sheets and you couldn’t wipe the smile off of your face. 

Draco was absolutely amazing. He makes you feel like you’re the only woman in the world who lights up his world. 

But, Millie and Gregory’s comments about him still haunt the back of your mind. 

Is he worth the heartbreak? 

Your phone starts to ring on the nightstand. You take a quick look at the clock, 2am. Who else would even be up at this hour? 

Grabbing your phone, you saw Anakin’s name across the top. It’s almost 4am back home, something must be wrong. 

“Hello?” You breathed into the phone, your own thoughts scaring you. 

The line was quiet, you heard faint noises but couldn’t pinpoint what it was. You looked at your phone, you definitely answered. 

“Anakin?” Your voice was shaky.

A beat passed.

“I need you.” His voice was like gravel, hot and raspy from his throat. A soft, breathy moan escaped his lips as you realized the noises were coming from him. 

Skin to skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so thankful for all the people leaving comments and kudos on my little fic!! Thank you and I really hope you all enjoy!


	4. Pleasures

“W-What?”

You couldn’t form any words, your head was empty. Maybe this was all a dream? 

“ _ Fuck— _ “ Anakin growled into the line. “Did you really think I was done with you?” His voice dropped an octave which immediately lit you up.

You swallowed the pool of spit accumulating in your mouth and sat up quietly in bed. Anakin didn’t need a response to continue. 

“My cock hasn’t stopped pulsing for you since I left.”

Your thighs clenched reflexively as a breath escaped you. You’ve never heard him talk like this. This obviously wasn’t the “Jedi way” he was always going on about. His entire lifestyle that drove you away in the first place.

“Really?” It came out as more of a squeak than the sultry response you were aiming to achieve. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how your lips would look tightly wrapped around my throbbing head.” He let out a low groan as he continued, his breaths quickening. “Join me. Touch yourself.”

Your eyes widened at his request. 

“Anakin,” Your cheeks heated with a furious blush. “I- I don’t know… how.” 

You got horny at times sure but never acted on it. You just let the thoughts soak every tissue between your legs until you were salivating and just... ignored the feelings. You supposed this was what Anakin did too.

He gave you a soft shush, you could hear the slick movements of his hand traveling his length. 

A vision flickered in your mind. Your tongue swirling around the tip of him, the taste of his precum coating your tastebuds. Your eyes look up at his intense gaze while you travel a path with your finger tip down your chest, abdomen and land at your needing clit but no, your hands fly behind your back with a whimper. An invisible force has your arms locked in place. With your eyes still on his, the corner of his lips quirk up. You suddenly feel a light press against your sensitive bud, only a tease. Still on your knees you begin to buck your hips back and forth, riding the imperceptible energy harder. You never felt something so incredible. 

“Good girl.” Anakin’s husky voice brought your mind back to reality as you realized you had your hand down your pajama shorts but, it didn’t stop you from continuing to rub your clit with alternating pressure. 

You both were panting hard but it only fueled you. Whiny moans escaped, fuck, were you really doing this? 

“Shit—“ he bit out. “I want you. Fuck, I need you.” His breaths became labored. “I need that wet cunt.” His voice was so deep, it didn’t sound like him.  


“Once I get to you, I’m going to spend hours exploring every inch and back, sweetheart. Would you like that?” 

His words set you on fire and stole your breath. Your eyes squeezed shut as you imagined him in the bedroom with you. His tall figure at the foot of your bed watching you submit your body to him. His gaze was different. His eyes were like amber; bright and golden. A drastic change from the soft blue they once were. 

Your eyes fluttered open to your empty room. 

“Yes, I wish you were here.” The words came out as a deep sigh. Your orgasm was building rapidly and he knew it. 

“Soon, baby girl. I need to see you on display for me.”

“My pussy is aching and waiting for you, please—“ You couldn’t stop the moans now, the words leaving your mouth didn't feel like your own but you didn’t care. 

“That’s it, baby. I want to know how good this feels for you. Say my name when you cum. Scream it.” 

You hesitated, your toes began to curl and your head rolled back with a long guttural moan. “I- I don’t—“ 

“Sweetheart, if you don’t scream it, you don’t get to cum.” 

You whimpered. He couldn’t actually stop you but somehow you knew if you didn’t listen, he would make you pay for it later. 

He swore under his breath as you whispered his name in a breathy whine. 

“Louder. Beg me with it.” 

“I’m so close, please,” Your other hand flew to your hardened nipple, squeezing and edging you closer. “I think I’m,”

“Scream. It.” He barked. 

You couldn’t hold it back, the pleasure began to drown you as your vision blurred. 

“Fuck me, yes,” You mewled out, reaching your peak with a shivering ferocity. “ _ Anakin!” _

You rode out your orgasm, vibrating on your sheets as you felt the chills prickle your skin. This was a feeling so foreign, so astronomical, you actually felt like you saw stars.

You were so out of body, you didn’t realize Anakin was panting from his own chasing release. 

The cell phone felt sticky with sweat against your ear. 

“You did so good, sweetheart.” He chuckled lightly. “Goodnight.” 

“But-“

He ended the call yet you stayed in place still trying to catch your breath. You already longed for him, felt empty without his voice. 

This definitely wasn’t a dream. 

You looked around, your room’s bare walls resembled how you felt.

You realized the phone was still firmly pressed against your cheek, the slick beads of sweat dampened your baby hairs. 

Only then, after the euphoric feeling passed, did you feel the immense dread of seeing Anakin again. 

Nothing is ever going to be the same but, isn’t this what you had wanted for so long? 

What changed that is now making you rethink everything? 

Well. 

You did have an amazing time with Draco last night. His smooth voice, his up front demeanor to bullshit, he was so carefree, you always knew what he was thinking, like he had nothing to hide. 

You laughed silently to yourself thinking about his lame jokes at the carnival and how he never let you go the whole night. How it was so easy to talk to him, as if you’ve known him your whole life. 

The snake he won you was falling off the bed so you quietly scooped it into your arms and settled back into bed, smiling as a whiff of Draco’s scent hit your nose.

As you pulled the covers back over your body, you blushed at the thoughts of your phone call. But, why did he hang up so quickly? 

“Ugh.” You groaned and shook your head, smothering your face with a pillow. Stupid thoughts.

————

A stick hitting your head. A whole stick hitting the side of your head was how you woke up in the morning. 

“Ow, what the hell?” You rubbed your head and looked in the direction to find Millie with her arms crossed and a shit eating grin on her face. “Why did you throw a fucking stick at me?” You tossed it back her way and she caught it with grace.

“It’s not a stick it’s my wand, you jackass. Get up, breakfast is ready.” She turned and went down the creaky stairs. 

“Your  _ WHAT _ ?” 

Jumping out of bed, you went into the bathroom and splashed water in your face. Did she say a wand? 

Yes, back in your Institute of Higher Education you were taught that on some planets there were people who were “gifted” and trained in arts like wizardry but, how did you not realize that Millicent was one of them? 

You made your way to the kitchen where Millie still had the same grin on her face, sitting at the table with just one other plate across from her. 

“Oh, uh, Gregory won’t be joining us this morning?” You sat down and raised your eyebrow, looking her over. There wasn’t any obvious indication that she was a witch and you never witnessed her do any magic. 

“He’s actually out for the day with Malfoy, gone to do some men things I suppose.” She smiled wickedly. “How was your date last night?” 

You attempted to hide your blush by drinking from your mug. “It was good, lots of fun. We went to the carnival.” Your responses were quick, simple. 

“And… then you came home?” She tilted her head in question, obviously prodding. 

“Yes. He drove me home and I went to bed, alone.”

“Alone, huh?” She laughed lightly. 

You felt the heat return to your face. “When were you going to tell me about your wand?” You blurted in an attempt to change the subject. 

Millie wasn’t phased by your question at all. “We haven’t had much time for girl talk since you’ve arrived, hm?” She smirked and leaned in with her elbows on the table. “Someone’s been a little busy getting acquainted with her other friends.” 

She laughed at your humiliated face and shrugged. “Oh relax, like you were ever going to mention your best friend is a Jedi Knight?” 

You sat up, your mouth semi opened in shock.

“Wait, how—“ 

“We have school here too, you know. They don’t just teach us how to wiggle a wand around and send us on our way.” 

“Oh I didn’t mean to offend you, I just didn’t realize, I guess I just thought, well I mean, I don’t-“ 

She rolled her eyes as you continued on with your scrambled sentences. 

“So, is everyone here a…” 

You wanted her to continue, mostly because you couldn’t remember the word your professor used to describe those who were born with the active genes.

“No. No, we didn’t grow up here. It’s just a town we decided to escape to when things weren’t going so well back home. You understand, right?” 

Millie was so quick witted this morning, or maybe she’s always like this but you haven’t spoken more than a few sentences with her until now. You looked down in shame, believing she felt some way about you actually not taking the time to talk to her.

She took your silence to keep going. “As far as I know it’s just me, Gregory and Malfoy.” 

Then, your head snapped up. 

“Draco too?” 

Millie nodded and pursed her lip to hold back from laughing. “I assume that talking hasn’t been something you’ve been doing on your dates.”

You stood up quickly. “Um, I’m sorry if you’ll excuse me I have to go— unpack!” 

“You unpacked yesterday.” She grabbed an envelope from the counter and extended her hand towards you. “It came in for you this morning, no name, no return address.” 

You took the envelope with your name elegantly sprawled in the center. You didn’t give her a response and bolted towards the stairs, a million thoughts in your head.

Once in your room, you threw the envelope on your bedside table and went straight for a shower. 

The burning water felt so refreshing pelting against your skin. For a moment, you felt at ease. No men, no decisions, no creepy envelopes, no Jedis, no Wizards, just you and the peaceful stream. 

But, you just couldn’t shake this information. Why didn’t Draco tell you he was a wizard? Were there other things he was keeping from you and why did it bother you so much?

The water started to burn into your back. 

And why is Anakin breaking Jedi code for you now? He lived and breathed for the council. You decide to leave and all of a sudden he wants you?

You hugged your body, not feeling warm enough. It’s all so confusing.

Suddenly you yawned and felt your eyelids slowly droop. Last night's activities were already catching up with you. 

After escaping the shower, you dressed and sat on the bed rubbing a towel into your damp hair. You felt so numb to the world.

Anakin hasn’t tried to contact you at all since last night and Draco has been a no show all morning, supposedly out with Gregory. 

Millie was right though, you never spoke with Draco about himself or his past. He’s really never even mentioned it, or seemed like he wanted to talk about it. 

You knew everything about Anakin, being with him was so easy. 

“Ugh, whatever.” You said to yourself as you rolled your eyes and threw the towel at the wall. “I don’t need anyone, I have myself. Yes, I’m all I need. I am independent. Independent. In-de-pendent.” You nod affirmingly. 

“If you say so, looney.” Millicent yells as she walks by your door. 

You hear her laughing and close her bedroom door, leaving you in the silence again. 

Plopping your back down on the bed, you sigh deeply. You wish that you didn’t have to make a decision. 

You really wondered if the two would like to visit the Eiffel Tower...

Out of the corner of your eye you saw the envelope, curiosity forming in your gut. You reached out for it and read your name on the front again, attempting to find some clue in the handwritten ink. 

It could be Millie pulling a prank on you. Who doesn’t put a return address on mailed items?

Unless it wasn’t mailed.   


You opened the envelope with shaky hands, as if something was going to pop out and bite you. 

The light yellow paper crinkled as you unfolded the letter. 

My dearest, 

How I long to be the one you crave.

You’re the only person who fills my mind.

My arms you would be in if I were so brave.

Though your beauty robs me blind. 

Fall is all around us, the leaves cannot hold on.

I wish to wrap my arms around you like before.

Please, tell me your heart is not gone.

You shine so radiantly, right down to your core.

Though my name is something I must hide.

Realize that I will always be right here.

A thing that I don’t lack is pride.

But, my kindness is always clear.

It’s true that we are meant to be.

I hope that is something you soon see.

Sincerely, 

Yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I appreciate the love and kudos I received while I was away! It’s been a rough couple of weeks and I’m in the middle of a move so it’s a little crazy but I hope you continue to enjoy this tiny fic 🖤


	5. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those who reached out and motivated me to continue, it means so much!

It’s been exactly 8 days since you received the letter. 

You decided to distance yourself from everyone, including Millie. 

At first she would simply unlock your door. “Alohomora” She would say and swing the door open with a smirk, her wand in hand. 

Then you would block your door with furniture and other items but she eventually removed your bedroom door entirely and wouldn’t tell you where it was. 

This all just meant you would start to leave in the early mornings and return when you knew she was asleep. 

She eventually decided to give your door back without another word.

It wasn’t something you wanted to do but everything was beginning to cloud your mind, you needed an escape. 

You didn’t know Millie well enough to talk to her about all this and you felt that she wouldn’t care, she just wanted you to get out to make sure her cat was taken care of and your lack of responsibility with that made you feel even worse.

Most of your escaped days were spent at the local library where you read extensively about Wizardry. 

Yes, even though you were trying to forget every thought of those around you. You were curious about the history and wanted some background you knew you wouldn’t get out of Millie or Draco even if you asked.

You felt your stomach churn at the thought of him.

He came to talk to you the day after you received the letter, his voice so light when he returned with Gregory but you kept silent in your room.

The sounds of his fist beating the door after he repeatedly called your name still echoed in your mind. 

“Fine. Wallow in misery for all I care.” He said as he loosened his grip on the door knob and walked out of the house, slamming the front door. 

You felt a single tear stream down your face but quickly wiped it with the back of your sleeve, gripping your cup of coffee tighter as you sat on the cold park bench recalling that day. 

The library was busy for a Sunday afternoon, the park seemed like a safer bet. 

Draco didn’t come back after your last encounter and hadn’t made any attempts in contacting you at all. It was for the best, at least that’s what you told yourself.

Anakin made every attempt to contact you, even getting Master Kenobi to call you. Unfortunately for him, you ignored everything. 

It surprised you that he wasn’t showing up as he did before but you assumed the General was really keeping an eye on him now that his obvious interest in you spiked and you were semi grateful since you couldn’t successfully be alone at home.

You just felt numb to the world in that moment. 

Hours passed until you finally walked back home, successfully avoided everyone and locked yourself in your room. 

That was, until you heard a knock on the door and an envelope slide under the crack. 

Your heart sunk when you picked it up to find the familiar Ink on the front. 

A part of you believed that you wouldn’t receive another letter if you ignored everyone.

Which means, this could be someone else entirely.

  
  


My dearest, 

Why must you be so close, yet so out of reach.

Your body is so extravagantly rare.

I crave you like a leech.

My lungs run out of air.

I didn’t see it at first, it brings me pain.

The fact I could have had you, my dove.

The thought always clouds my brain.

But just you wait, you will accept my love.

I wish you would come out of hiding.

Your voice is something to miss.

Are our feelings not coinciding?

I bet your mind would change with a kiss.

I do not intend for this letter to scare you.

As I know you have feelings for me too.

Sincerely, 

Yours.

  
  


The blood in your veins ran cold. 

Whoever was sending these clearly knew more about you then they led on in the last poem.

They know where you live.

And it’s clear they aren’t going to stop. 

You stood up and opened your door, peering out in the dark hallway. 

There was no sign of light on the other side of Millie’s door and the house was eerily quiet. 

If Millie did slide this under your door she had to still be awake, right? 

You closed your door and rummaged through your bedside table drawer in search for the first letter. 

The handwriting was identical, no surprise. You raked your brain for clues as to who could be doing this. 

In a way, you found it romantic that this much effort was being put into you but the logical side of your brain thought— murderer. 

A real Ted Bundy situation.

You made the clear decision to go to bed but, not before securing your window shut. You know, just in case. 

——————

As your eyes fluttered open the next morning you realized you didn’t set an alarm to sneak out earlier.

Shit. 

You heard voices downstairs and mentally kicked yourself. 

Maybe this is what needed to happen... 

Just kidding.

You quickly readied yourself and packed a bag for a day in the library, silently unlocking your window and opening it as wide as you could. 

A nearby branch was close enough for you to grab onto and shimmy down safely to the ground. 

At least you hoped it would. The stick drawing you diagrammed did it justice enough. 

You grabbed onto the branch and pulled on it as hard as you could to test its strength. The last thing you wanted was to do was explain a concussion. 

“Seems good enough.” You muttered as you climbed out of the window and gripped the branch, your feet now dangling in the air. 

Perhaps, you should have thought it through a little more because now, you’re stuck. 

“Fucking hell.” You heard a voice from directly below you. 

You tried to look down but immediately got frightened by the height. You tried to pull yourself up on the branch but didn’t have the strength to do it. You really should have known better. 

As you took one hand off the branch to try another tactic, you weren’t able to hold yourself up and you were forced to let go. 

Everything seemed to slow down in the moment as you fell and you couldn’t help but realize that you hurt everyone around you, and for what?

You deserve happiness too.

“ _ OOF”  _ You exclaimed and gasped as you opened your eyes and met a pair of ice grey ones. 

Draco’s jaw ticked as he held onto you, his arms supporting your back and legs. “You’re ridiculous.” He spat. “Do you have any idea what a cleanup this would have been if I wasn’t here?” 

His harsh words disagreed with the worry in his eyes still locked on yours. 

Your lips were still parted slightly as you slowly shook your head.

“Do you have a death wish?” He seethed, his grip on you getting tighter.

You shook your head faster, words evaporating from your mind. 

“ _ Answer me!”  _ He snarled and you couldn’t help the tears that began to well in your eyes. 

He huffed and broke eye contact, his breathing was heavy and primal as he looked around. 

Seconds passed before he suddenly placed you down on your feet and wrapped his arms around you in a deep hug. 

The shock was only temporary. You locked your arms around his body as the tears streamed down your face, wetting the chest of his crisp shirt. 

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again.” He smoothed your hair and kissed the side of your head.

You took a deep breath and looked up at his face, still sniffling. “How did you know I was home?” 

He smiled lightly and wiped the tears from your cheeks. “I didn’t, I’ve been sitting under the tree for the past week in hopes I’d run into you.”

Your eyes started to tear up again. “I’m sorry I—“ 

“No, don’t apologize. Whatever it is I did wrong, I want to do better. I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” He brought his index finger under your chin and stroked your face with his thumb. “You know I’ll always be right here.” 

Recognition in the words flickered in your thoughts but was quickly replaced by Draco leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on your lips. 

“How about we go out for breakfast? Deal with everything else at a later time?” He cradled your face and you couldn’t help but snuggle into his palm. 

He took your happy sighs as a yes and guided you to the nearest diner, you’ve walked by but never brought yourself to have a lonely meal. 

As you looked around the inside of the calm place it gave you a sense of peace that you didn’t have to be on high alert. 

Moments later, a beautiful brunette woman in a waitress uniform came up to the host desk and introduced herself, her sparkling eyes never leaving Draco.

She glanced in your direction and you could see her eyebrow arch in question but the smile kept plastered on her face. 

You looked over at Draco’s tense body, he wasn’t making eye contact with either of you. “Just a private booth, thank you.” He might as well have been speaking directly to the floor. 

When you were both settled in the seats, you watched as Draco murmured something into the waitress's ear. She blushed and giggled as she nodded and walked away. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I ordered you a coffee.” He leaned back into the seat and stared at you, his face showing no emotion. 

_ What is up with this man? _

He gets angry with you, kisses you but now is acting like you’re a bother in front of this woman who clearly has something for him. 

“I didn’t realize coffee was such a funny topic.” You murmured and pretended to read the menu. 

“You aren’t actually bothered by her, are you?” The audacity he had to flip this on you. 

You rolled your eyes and looked up at him, his arms were crossed over his chest. “I’m just trying to get some free food, thanks.” You gave a scrunched nose smile. 

It just wasn’t the time or place to get into this right now.

Before he could get in a word, your phone buzzed with an incoming call. Anakin again. 

You smirked slightly as an idea bubbled. 

“Excuse me, will you?” Without his response, you answered the phone and stared right at Draco. “Hey, you.” 

“Sweetheart? Where the kriff have you been?” Anakin’s tone was surprised but firm. 

“I needed some time to think about things.” You twirled a strand on your hair around your finger. “Actually I never got the change to say I really, really, enjoyed our  _ talk _ last week.” You whispered but audibly enough for Draco to hear. His eyes still locked on yours, his nostrils flared.

“I’ve been so worried about you, you’re the only person who fills my mind.” 

_ Where have you heard that before?  _

“It’s rude to be on the phone at the table, Princess.” Draco spoke aloud. 

“You’re… with him?” Anakin questioned but his voice showed no sadness. 

“I was invited out to breakfast, nothing special. You know I love a free meal.” You giggled purposely similar to the waitress. 

Anakin’s chuckle rang on the other end. “Well, I’m planning something special for us—” He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “Don’t wear anything you’d hate to get ruined.” 

You blushed and had to look away from Draco as you but your lip. “I’d love that.”

“I’ll call you tonight with the details, sweetheart.” 

You ended the call and couldn’t wipe the goofy smile off your face. 

Draco cleared his throat. “You know, you’ve been acting like a real brat lately.” 

You looked at him with unbelievable defiance. 

“Naughty girls don’t get what they want.” 

Crossing your arms over your chest, you laughed. “And you do?” 

Draco smirked. 

Oh, you were in for it now.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter @/sitherynxo for thirst content!


End file.
